cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Kline
) in Sophie's Choice]] Kevin Kline (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''Sophie's Choice (1982)'' [Nathan Landau]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by taking poison, along with Meryl Streep. (It's ambiguous whether their deaths were a suicide pact or a murder-suicide.) Their bodies are shown afterwards when a policeman leads Peter MacNicol into their bedroom. *''A Fish Called Wanda (1988)'' [Otto West]: Although he survives the film, there's an alternate version of a scene on the DVD where Kevin is run over with a steamroller by Michael Palin in which it is fatal, with John Cleese grabbing Kline's boarding pass just before Palin runs over Kevin's body again (Played for Comic Effect). *''Chaplin (1992)'' [Douglas Fairbanks]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack; his death is mentioned during Anthony Hopkins' interview with Robert Downey Jr. *''Dave (1993)'' [President Bill Mitchell/Dave Kovic]: Playing a dual role, "President Bill Mitchell" dies (off-screen) after a long period in a coma following a stroke (during which time "Dave" substitutes for him); we learn of his death from a news report afterwards. (Dave survives the movie.) *''Fierce Creatures (1997)'' [Rod McCain]: Playing a dual role as father and son, the elder character is accidentally shot in the head when the gun in Michael Palin's hands goes off. (Played for comic effect.) *''De-Lovely (2004)'' [Cole Porter]: Dies of unspecified kidney failure at the 1968 same time of text mentioned. *''Definitely Maybe (2008)'' [Hampton Roth]: Dies of a heart attack (off screen); his death is revealed in a conversation between Rachel Weisz and Ryan Reynolds. *''The Last of Robin Hood (2013)'' [Errol Flynn]: Dies of a heart attack, with his wife (Dakota Fanning) at his side. TV Deaths *''Great Performances:'' Hamlet (1990) [Hamlet]: Cut with a poison-tipped sword during a swordfight with Michael Cumpsty; he dies shortly afterwards, living long enough to kill Brian Murray first. Notable Relatives *Mr. Phoebe Cates. *Father of Owen Kline and Greta Kline. Kline, Kevin Kline, Kevin Kline, Kevin Kline, Kevin Kline, Kevin Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Voice Actors Category:Redheads Category:Brunettes Category:Blondes Category:Comedians Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Parents Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Actors who died in Richard Attenborough Movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Bob's Burgers cast members Category:Beauty and the Beast Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Home Improvement cast members Category:Actors who died in Alan J. Pakula Movies Category:Actors who died in Ivan Reitman Movies Category:The Road to El Dorado